


a heart full of love

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Adam loves everything Gansey is to him





	a heart full of love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Les mis aha!!

Gansey’s warm mouth traced his way across Adams stomach, aimless and sweet as he explored.

“What are you doing?” Adam asked, breathless. 

“Memorizing you,” Gansey said, his lips against Adam’s stomach.

Adam’s hips jumped, reacting more to what Gansey was saying than what he was doing. 

“You know I love you, right?” Adam asked, his voice catching on his words. It was rare he could even manage them at all. 

“I know,” Gansey said, his voice muffled. “I know, Adam. I always know you.”

Adam felt like he was a star collapsing in on itself, burning through iron and the last stretches of live to exist for a few spare moments. 

“Gansey,” he tried, his words sticking in his throat. 

“I know,” Gansey said again, and this time he was removing the very core of Adam’s being and laying it out for them both to see. Adam felt stripped raw, naked in front of Gansey’s steady gaze even though they weren’t even at that point yet. 

“Kiss me,” he said desperately, hiding every other desire within the words. Love me. Stay with me. Don’t leave me. Praise me. Don’t forget me. 

Gansey obliged, to all of them, his warm mouth meeting Adam’s in a slow and measured way. Adam felt like he was being caressed by Gansey’s lips, held by his mouth, healed by the persistent and steady brush of his plush lips against his own. 

Adam’s mind drifted as Gansey memorized his mouth. Deep down he knew they were both terrible products of trauma, internal and external causes. He knew that they were paired, as inexplicably as the pairing of day and night. Gansey was the golden light of the sun, the warmth of summer, the promise of life. And Adam was simply the opposite. Cold, reserved, cut off, deadly. 

And yet with Gansey’s gentle mouth on him Adam forgot all his doubts. His world zeroed in on Gansey’s lips and breath and hands as he moved from his mouth down, pressing warm kisses against his neck and collarbones, tracing his ribs down and down again until he reached Adam’s too flat belly. 

“Gansey,” Adam tried for what felt like the hundredth time. 

Gansey kissed his hipbone in response. “You’re incredible, Adam. Like everything I’ve ever needed.”

Adam’s elegant hands scrambled for purchase in Gansey’s thick hair. “I love you,” he said again, exposing his entire soul to Gansey.

“I love you too,” Gansey said, his mouth warm against Adam’s stomach. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me

I cannot even this is too tender someone finish this fro me holy fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Best birthday ever who wants a Lorenzo Medici based fic the comments are right there


End file.
